Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Whiskers
by Spottedstripe
Summary: What if there was another Maruader? What if there were really 5 trouble-makers? And how would that effect the future?
1. A Beginning of a Friendship

Tori walked into the train station nervously, her mother was right behind her and was holding her yellow cat she called Blonde. Tori was going to Platform 9 ¾, and also to her first year at Hogwarts. Her nerves were completely out of whack, she wondered if she was going to get friends, she wondered what house she'd be in. She just prayed that she'd be in any house then Slytherin.

Her mother reassured her if she was placed in Slytherin it was nothing to be ashamed of. "Some of the greatest wizards came from Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are bad you know," she told Tori. .

She finally reached the barrier between Platform 9 and 10, she ran at the barrier with closed eyes. When she opened them she saw a huge scarlet train, she grinned, this was now going to be the train that took her to her happiest years! At least that what she thought.

She turned to her mum who had watery eyes, Tori sighed. "Well…I should get going?" she asked her mother. Her mother nodded sadly, she leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You be good, behave and keep your grades up," she said weakly. Tori nodded, she took her luggage and hopped on the train. She found an empty compartment, she would have gone in the compartment next to her but the girls in there were chatting away nonstop and she thought it would be best to leave them to it.

She waved to her mother through the window. These days it was rare to see her mother up and about, and it seemed that she was getting paler everyday. Tori's mother had a bad sickness, Tori had a cold feeling that her mother wouldn't recover this treacherous sickness.

Tori was about to pick up her new Transfiguration book when her compartment door slid open…

James Potter stood near his parents, his mother was going on and on to BEHAVE! "I don't want ANY letters except telling me how good your doing," she told him. Finally she stopped and kissed him on the lips, "Behave, I love you!" she called as he was gathering his stuff and turning around to leave. "By dad, by mum!" he called. "And don't worry I'll try to behave!" He sniggered as his mother looked reproving at him.

He saw a boy, his age, talking to his mother sarcastically. His eyes rolling every so often and muttering something under his breath that James couldn't hear.

"Yes mum, I'll stay with Bellatrix, I know mum 'don't talk to muggle-borns,'" he said heavily. He rolled his eyes, his mother looked at him sharply with her beady eyes, she was about to say something when the boy cut her off. "I know, make sure I stay with Bellatrix's friends-yeh right! -Ok, ok! Bye mum-yes I know! –Bye-no mum I-_got to go_! Yes I'll remember BYE!

The boy lifted his trunk into the train and disappeared. James followed interested. He finally spotted him searching for a compartment, James walked over and said friendly, "Hi, I'm James Potter."

The black-haired boy look around, seeing James he smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black."

"Can't find a compartment either eh?" James asked smiling. He hadn't really looked a lot but he could tell everywhere was full.

Sirius shook his head. "No, not one."

James looked around, he spotted a compartment that looked like only one girl was sitting inside. "What about that one? There's only one person?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Yeh I guess your right. Let's go then." So he and Sirius walked over and pulled the door open. A girl sat there just about to reach for one of her books. She had dark brown hair that fell in her face a little and she had a few cute freckles around her cheekbone. Her eyes were stormy grey and she had tan skin. She quickly looked up and gave a lopsided smile.

James spoke up. "Could we sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked politely. Sirius nodded still watching the girl.

"Er…sure," she said uncertainly. She brushed back her hair and pushed her bag towards her to make room.

James and Sirius sat a little bit away from her and closer to the window. "I'm James Potter by the way. And this is Sirius Black," James introduced.

The girl gave her lopsided smile as if uncertain about what to say. "I'm Tori Gonzales," she said shyly. Her lips pursed together but it seemed more in a nice shy way rather than an unapproving way as most people used this expression. To James her smile was weird, it seemed as though she had just sucking on something sour and was trying to smile rather than spit it out.

Sirius finally spoke up. "Nice to meet you Tor-" He was cut off, the compartment door slid open. Two boys, one was skinny and had short sand colored hair. The other boy was plump with mossy hair and rather wide watery eyes. Both boys were looking at James and the others carefully (probably to see if they weren't going to talk with weirdoes).

"Hi, can we sit here, everywhere else is full," the sand-haired boy asked. James looked at the girl who originally had the compartment first.

She had the lopsided smile again and was eyeing them shyly. "I guess-I mean of course!" she added hastily, James guessed she didn't want to sound rude. The two boys sat down next to the girl called Tori and the friendly sand-haired boy told them, "I'm Remus Lupin and this is Peter Pettigrew." The plump boy called Peter gave a nervous smile, he obviously didn't feel comfortable. Sirius spoke up this time. "I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter. And…" he looked at Tori as if he already forgot her name. She raised her eyebrow as if annoyed. "Tori Gonzales," she finished.

"Nice to meet you," Remus said smiling. "This your guy's first year at Hogwarts too?" he asked. James shook his head, so did Sirius and Tori.

The rest of the trip the five of them talked enthusiastically, Tori and Peter talked the less. But it seemed when the conversation started to go towards muggles she was starting to get heated. They instantly stopped, but Sirius pushed it a little farther.

"Are you a muggle-born?" he asked curiously. The four boys listened, they had all said they had been pure-bloods and thought maybe that had offended her.

"No," she said defiantly. "But my dad is, so I'd appreciate it if you left muggles out of the conversation please," she said, her voice has now edgy. They didn't talk about muggles the rest of the trip.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts, James was pumped and his heart beating hard with excitement. Sirius seemed to be hypnotized to the castle. Remus seemed to be nervous but still trying to smile. Peter was sweating badly, it was no question that he was nervous. Tori was biting her nails and her lip and smiling lopsided, James guessed this was her way of being nervous.

They got inside the boats and watched the castle as it drew ever so nearer. This was James's home practically for seven years and he loved it already!

**Hope you liked it! Please review and give me some ideas!**


	2. Er just call me Tori

**_Thanks for reviewing! I was really glad to see that people like my story!_**

**Crystaltorino: Thanks for you nice thoughts!**

**Fredthebacker: Thanks a lot!**

**Vixen Black: Thanks for the ideas! Hmm…I might have to think about your idea, but I don't think the personality I'm giving Tori will allow her to betray her friends. And I'm sorry to say I won't be making the story a happy ending. Lol.**

**Sark's Heart: Thanks, and I won't make you hold up to long! And yes they are in their first year.**

**Piper13: Thanks, and I won't hold you up on my next chapter!**

Tori was very nervous but it seemed like being with the four boys lessened the knot in her stomach. She was in the boat with the four boys, none of them seemed to want to talk either, she bit her fingernails until she got to the skin and the started to bleed. She frowned and started to bite her skin near the nail.

They soon reached the castle, the so-called Gamekeeper Hagrid, had helped the students out of the boats and safely onto the platform of marble floor. Peter, by accident, had tripped and his foot fell in the water. They chuckled lightly as Peter turned scarlet. Tori helped him up because the others were to busy trying not to laugh too loud. "It's ok, I bet people do it all the time," she reassured him.

Peter gave a weak little smile to her and walked back to the boys who had stopped laughing but were pink in the face. She rolled her eyes and followed them. A woman maybe about in her early fifties stood at the top of the stairs and seemed to be waiting for them, she wore scarlet robes and had an old black hat that had red lace. She looked like the type to behave yourself in front of.

The woman spoke in a strict voice that just made Tori's thoughts almost certain. " I am Professor McGonagal, I am the Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher. Now, I will soon lead you into the Great Hall. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into you houses. There are four houses in total. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family, break rules and you loose points and with your success you will earn points. Whichever house has the most points by the end of the year will when the House Cup. Now, I would advice you to tidy up before you present yourself in front of your class-mates," she announced. She was eyeing James's very untidy hair and Tori's messy bangs that were in every direction. Tori tried flattening them but it was no use, she had had them like this for to long.

" Follow me please," she ordered. She opened the huge doors. The Great Hall was like nothing Tori had ever seen. It was huge, it looked about the size of her house and probably bigger! It seemed like the walls stretched all the way to the night sky and it seemed like there was now roof!

"It's not real you know," James's voice whispered softly next to her. She tore her eyes from the ceiling and looked at him confused.

James laughed at her confused look. "It's bewitched-my dad told me," he added. "Doesn't your mum tell you about Hogwarts? She's the magical parent in your family isn't she?" he asked.

Tori frowned. "Yes…she is. But she doesn't say much about Hogwarts, she says it's best to let me find out about it on my own," she said, she gave her lopsided smile again.

Professor McGonagal stopped them near what looked like the staff table. A old man in blue robes with yellow sparkling sat in the middle. His beard was very long and about up to his waist, his eyes were a light blue and he let off some kind of energy exactly opposite of Professor McGonagal, he seemed nice. He did not speak but watched the children looked pleased and smiled at them kindly.

Professor McGonagal took out a long piece of parchment from her robes. She spoke out loud. "Addir, Amelia." A pretty girl with long black hair nervously stepped up and sat on the stool, McGonagal placed the hat on her head. There was a long pause before the hat suddenly roared, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A table on the far left started to clap the loudest and cheered for the girl, these were clearly the Hufflepuffs.

More kids that had "A" as their last names were called. Then suddenly McGonagal called, "Black, Sirius." She turned to looked at Sirius, he was rather pale, he walked up and sat on the stool like so many others before him had done. The hat took a rather long time before finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius jumped over to the Gryffinor table, he looked nothing more than delighted.

More kids that were A's B's C's D's and so on were called. The had come to the G's now and Tori was shaking like mad. Remus had saw this and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it," he said smiling. She gave him a lopsided smile and watched the other G's be sorted. Finally McGonagal called, " Gonzales, Torisa." She froze for a moment but then got her scenes and walked over and sat on the stool. She felt the hat lie on her head softly, she then heard a strong voice whisper in her head.

"Ahhh…a Gonzales eh? Guessing your mother was a Grativ? Yes I remember…hmmm…willing to learn…wanting to prove yourself…you would seem good in Hufflepuff…no wait…I can see talent…you'd be better off in Ravenclaw-RAV-wait no no no no…no not Ravenclaw pardon me…oh yes…here we are…you have bravery…yes…Godric Gryffindor would defiantly want you in his house if he still lived…yes-GRYFFINDOR!" Tori let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius. She was startled by what the Sorting Hat had said though. Her mother had told her that Godric Gryffindor only chose the brave children to be in his house when he was alive, but she wasn't brave! No way! How could the Sorting Hat have said even Godric Gryffindor chose her to be in his house? …

Soon her friends were sorted, all in Gryffindor to her pleasure. The old man that had kindness in his eyes stood up after all the students were sorted. He spoke soft and calmly. "I am Professor Dumbledore, as some of you might already know. I must tell you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students for your own saftely. And other then that all I can say is, _tuck in_."

Tori was amazed by this speech, all the speeches she had ever heard were boring! She smiled and did what he had asked, she had never had a better meal in he life!


	3. Horrible First Start

**Thanks Piper and Sark's heart! I'm gunna add a twist with Tori now lol. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning the boys got up from their new dormitories (after fighting over which boy would get the bed they wanted). The four boys also shared their dormitory with two other boys, Frank Longbotton and Andy Prewett.

All four boys, after getting dressed into the new school robes, walked down into the Common Room. With their heavy eyes they saw Tori sitting on a chair by the fireplace waiting for them. But suddenly their tired sleepy moods were lifted. Tori had her school robes on like everybody else which wasn't unusual, but her hair! Her hair, once long and dark brown, was now up to her jaw and was pitch black!

James's eyes widened twice their usual size, Sirius's mouth was open, Remus couldn't understand why she had cut her hair, and Peter didn't seemed to mind, in fact he thought it looked nice.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" James asked amazed. Tori bit her lip and replied, "I just thought I needed a change is all."

"I think it looks nice," Remus lied. Peter nodded though he wasn't lying.

"Thanks guys," she said slightly irritated. James and Sirius nodded too out of politeness.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Peter asked.

"Yeh I guess," James said speaking up again. She the five of them ate their breakfast and headed to their first lesson, History of Magic.

To James and Sirius the subject was terrible. Sirius was starting to fall asleep and James's head kept falling off his hand, while Peter was staring into space thinking who knows what. Although Remus and Tori were doing quite well. Both taking notes, Tori shared hers with Peter and Remus showing his to Sirius and James Though Remus seemed to be taking notes and paying attention because he had to or he would be falling asleep like the others. Tori on the other hand seemed to be very interested about the subject and was putting more detail into her notes than Remus.

After History of Magic (which the boys celebrated) James and Sirius started to scoff about how boring it was.

"I've never been so bored in my life! I was on;y listening for two minutes before I knocked out!" Sirius cried.

"I can't really say I learned much…but I could tell you mow many quills I counted on Binns's desk," James joked.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Remus said. Sirius and James rolled their eyes.

"I thought it was very interesting! I never knew half that stuff about Merlin!" Tori said excited.

Sirius, James, and Peter gaped at her in amazement.

"Are you mental! That was the boringest thing in my life!" Peter cried.

Tori shrugged. "Well once you the past the way Binns talks it's real interesting. You just need to listen carefully," she said.

The five friends walked over to their next lesson, Herbology . Their teacher was a horrible wicked man that greatly resembled a toad. He wore ugly lime green robes that disgusted most students but none of them dared say anything in front of this horrible teacher. The ugly toad-like man briskly trotted into the Greenhouse. "There will be no misbehavior in my lesson. You will call me sir or Professor Violient," he croaked icily.

" I don't expect any of you to achieve standard level in Herbology since it does not include silly spells and incantations. But you will pay attention and you will learn even if I have to pound it in your small heads," he continued cruelly.

Tori leaned over to mutter to Sirius about how evil this teacher was, but that was a terrible mistake.

Professor Violient seemed to have launched himself at her in a quick second, his face was inches from hers.

"Would you like to tell me what is so important that you must interrupt us?" he hissed. His breath stank and she almost coughed in disgust.

"I-I thought you were done," she said nervously.

"What's your name you foolish girl?" he sneered at Tori.

"T-Tori Gonzales," she said. Her eyes were becoming bright with shame and her cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Well Miss Gonzales, can you tell me what are the effects of the Mandrake?" he hissed. Tori had read her Herbology book and actually knew this question.

"It can sure any kind of hex and curse and can cure acne," she answered. Violient's face flushed a very ugly color. "Where can you find the Mandrake?"

Tori bit her lip, she didn't know this question. "Uh…um…er…" she tried desperately to answer but was too nervous about getting the question wrong.

"I'm waiting," he sneered. She would have burst into tears but every student was watching and she didn't want to be known as the cry-baby.

"Albania?" she finally said, her voice quivering.

"Five points from Gryffindor. That was incorrect, the Mandrake can be found in South Asia. I suggest you pay more attention Miss Gonzales than talking to your class-mates," he sneered.

He turned away like nothing had just happened and continued the lesson. Tori was looking down at her feet, her eyes were full of tears and her cheeks were now tomato red. All the other Gryffindors were glaring at Violient and also at her.

James and Sirius were about to tell off Violient but Remus and Peter elbowed them. Tori sniffled and whipped her wet face, she looked up and stared daggers at Violient and glared at the other Gryffindors that had blamed her for loosing points.

After the horrible lesson Tori almost ran out of the Greenhouse angrily. The four boys almost had to run after her, when they finally caught up with her her face was full with tears and her watery eyes showed nothing but pure hatred.

"That foul beast! She hissed. She was striding to the next lesson which was Charms. The boys were almost sprinting after her.

"How could I know that question! We don't study Mandrakes will next years!" she hissed. She was whipping her face with her sleeves hurriedly determined not to let the other students see her cry. The boys didn't know what to say.

The rest of the day, Tori carried on with her bad mood. When dinner came she told them she wasn't hungry and wanted to get started on homework. So for the five friends their first day wasn't such a hit.


	4. Wierd Looks & A Bitch

Their first week at Hogwarts came to an end but the thing that hadn't ended was Tori's hairstyles. The day after the bad Herbology lesson Tori's short dark brown hair was now so short she looked slightly like a boy! The four boys had asked her question after question about her hair but all she would say was, "I don't have time for this you guys!" or "I need to go to the bathroom".

Then after her weird hairstyles he appearances started to change! He grey stormy eyes turned a bright green then hazel! Each day her eyes were different colors. The guys had asked her again and again but she would simply tell them "My eyes were always like this" or "You guys seriously are color blind!"

Then the next day her tan skin was pale and was covered with freckles, the day after that her tan skin was back but had no freckles. Then one day after all the questions and all the strange looks, the guys cornered her in the common room.

"Alright, what's up Tori?" Sirius demanded. Tori glared at him with eyes of deep annoyance. "What's up with _you_!" she spat.

"How did your hair grow five inches over night?" Remus asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his look demanded answers.

"And what about your eyes?" James asked. "And your skin," Peter added. Tori glared daggers at them and her expression was VERY clear, it told them to leave her the fuck alone!

"Why the hell do you care?" she growled dangerously. They were pushing her nerves more than they should. On the outside the goys glared back at her and looked like they were keeping their cool but in the inside they were shrinking under her rage.

"Because we're friends, friends don't keep secrets from their other friends," James told her sternly.

Tori paused, she had just thought she was a tag-along and that was all she was to them. She'd never considered herself to be a friend to anyone. The last _friend_ she had had moved away when she was nine.

Tori gave them her sour smile, she beamed at James. ""Alright then, if you must know…I'm a Metamorphmagus," she admitted. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter gaped at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked. Tori shrugged. "Well…I didn't want to draw attention to myself is all," she said. The four boys looked at Tori, she was a one of a kind. Not just because she could change the way she looked, but there was no girl on the earth who could put could put up with all four boys.

"That's why?" Sirius asked almost laughing. "Did you hink we would shout out to everyone saying you're a Metamorphmagus?" Remus said pretending to look sad. "And especially after you said you didn't want people knowing?" James gasped trying to look hurt. The boys stared at her waiting to see what she would say.

Tori stared at her feet embarrassed. She looked up and saw that Sirius and James were pretending to look deeply hurt. Tori laughed and said "Well to tell you the truth-well-yeh, I did think you would." The boys all looked at her hurt and offended. Tori laughed again, she bent over and hugged each of them quickly. After she went up to the Girls Dormitory.

After they had found out Tori's secret things were starting to rattle. James, in Potions had needed to try one of his Bat-Boogeys and had found what he called a "perfect" target. A Slytherin boy with ugly, black, greasy hair. James had tried it during dinner, unfortunately for the boy it had worked perfectly. The whole hall exploded with laughter and the boy had to walk to the Hospital Wing with everyone pointing at his face.

Tori had also been pranked, a Slytherin girl had turned her hair pink during breakfast. Tori guessed she had used a Colour Elixir and had put it in her Pumpkin Juice. Tori had been furious (probably because she hated pink) and that she had had to find out about it from James and Sirius's laughs and Remus and Peter's huge eyes. She glared daggers at the girl who was laughing hardest and Tori guessed was the one who had done this to her.

Later. Tori had used a new charm she had learned in one of her Charms lessons. She had levitated the girl, Carmalita (she had found out from another girl who hated her), and hanged her by her robes on the chandelier. Tori had laughed so hard that she had to stuff her fist in her mouth so she wouldn't be suspected. After about ten minutes of enjoying her work McGonagall finally came and brought down the screaming Carmalita.

"That was amazing, you really got her!" James said between his fits of laughter.

"Yeh I'm impressed-no no-inspired! Didn't know you had it n you Tori!" Sirius laughed shaking her shoulder.

Tori smiled up at the boys but didn't realize how much she would take it back, she had never intended it to inspire the boys to much! But then Tori had caught the eye of Caramalita. She was staring daggers at Tori, Tori's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. What kind of revenge would Caramalita unleash…?

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Ok now that I'm back on and pumped I got some really good ideas! **

**_Sark's Heart:_ Thanks! And personally I like Snape better myself lol.**

**_Piper13:_ Sorry Pip' can I call ya that? Anyway I'm not gunna spoil the fun! I'll try and hurry up my chapters as much as I can!**

**_Vixen Black: _Well Vixen my friend, if you knew the way I write I will NEVER give any of my characters a happy ending, that's rare. But I will say this A part of Tori won't disappear forever that's ALL I'll say! That's actually a big part! So please keep reviewing Vixen!**

**Luv ya guys!**


	5. Fights and More Fights

Months went by after Tori's bitch-to-bitch pranks. The two girls had pulled very cruel but yet extremely funny pranks on each other day after day. Once time Tori used a charm she had learned to control the wind just a tiny bit. She had directed it straight at Carmelita and caused her skirt to go flying up. Carmelita eneded up running from sight while crying her eyes out. Tori had fell to the ground laughing while the guys just stared at her in amazement. Another time a letter was sent to Tori during breakfast, when she opened it her hair caught fire! She had to run as fast as she could to the Hospital Wing while trying to put it out. When she returned her hair was back but she smelled of ash and her face was wet with tears.

James and Severus Snape had become sworn enemies as well. The two of them could never walk down the same corridor without one of them getting hexed. James sending a freezing spell while Snape sent his Bat Boogey hex-both clashing with weird after effects.

More months went by, the friends were now very close and not one of them was seen without the other. But soon the end drew near and their first year was over. The train home had come and all belongings wee packed. The five of them walked onto the train gloomily. On the train they were interrupted in their conversation about Quidditch when Carmelita busted into their compartment furiously.Her hair was standing all the way up as if a static ball was over her hair. Tori snorted into her Sirius's shoulder while the boys themselves were about to crack up.

"Shut up you half-blood!" she spat. Her eyes were burning flames and her teeth clenched tight.

"You little bitch! I was just about to talk to Michael Conrade! You really blew it!" she snapped. Tori burst out laughing, SHE GOT HER! Michael Conrade was one of the best looking first years in the school. I'll get you back for this next year Gonzales, you plan on that!"

Tori stood p from her seat, her eyes were full of defiance and also still full of laughter. "I'll be looking forward to it ya 'lil scank," she replied viciously. "And I'd advice you to pay attention in Charms, you defiantly need to work on you hexes! Last time your hex didn't even make it across the room!" Carmelita looked as though she was about to lunge at Tori and stab her with her wand right in the eye! But instead she stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut. Tori sat back down in her seat again looking delightful and refreshed as though she had won a race and her name was being chanted. "Well…what were you saying again Peter…?"

When the train reached the Platform and came to a halt the five of the, collected their luggage and said their goodbyes. "Well…see you guys next year," James said shaking hands with the other three boys, but when the boys got to Tori she would hug them heartily. "Write you guys k?" she asked. They nodded and turned around to their parents.

**Sorry that chapter was short but the next one is gunna be long I promise! I really hope you liked this chapter, I was just trying to give a backround to the fights.**

**_Sark's Heart_: I thought you would catch on! Thanks a lot, I do my best!**

**_Piper13_: Cool! I luv shortening peoples names!**

**_Vixen Black_: grins mischievously Ya never know, I'm working on it. _I'll never tell…_ **


	6. What Will Come When Happyness Ends

Their second year came swiftly, Tori had mentioned that this summer had gone by fast and in no time they were already on the train. This yea however was a little bit more sorrowful then their last. Tori had received a letter from her dad saying her mother was near the end and would soon pass. Tori had been devastated and wept all afternoon in the bathroom, the boys didn't see her for the rest of the day. The next morning they had caught up with Tori, her eyes were red and puffy, she seemed as though she had a head cold. James and Sirius had tried cheering her up by planning on what prank they would get Snape and Carmelita this time but Tori seemed uninterested.

To make matters worse it seemed Carmelita had been planning a very cruel prank for Tori all summer. At dinner they sat down in their usual spot, but when Tori sat down the part of her table collapsed and she fell to the floor while her food fell on her. Everyone (especially the Slytherins and Carmelita) burst out laughing. Tori ran out of the hall crying her eyes out. They didn't see her the rest of the night.

A month went by, James and Snape were going at it worse than ever. Snape had made James completely bald once and another making his cheeks swell up so bad his eyes started to water in pain. James had also got Snape with a few embarrassing charms, once when James made Snape's black greasy hair grown o the low, he had tripped over his hair a million times before he reached the Hospital Wing. Their were so many pranks going on between the two that not all were remembered and they had stopped counting months ago!

Tori had finally gotten back at Carmelita. She had used a very nice hex that she had learned at it turned out successful. In Transfiguration class Tori had transformed his pincushion into a porcupine. She levitated the little creature onto Carmelita's seat just before she sat down. Carmelita jumped up from her seat and howled like a wolf in pain. A million quills were sticking in her buttock and seemed like they were in deep! Carmelita sprinted to the Hospital Wing howling and screaming in pain. Te boys were laughing quietly but Tori merely looked as triumphant. But her eye were narrowed, she truly hated Carmelita more than anyone in the school-the fights between them were never ending.

The years pasted and the friends were at the closing of their second year. The most unusual events that took place were Remus's absences, every month Remus would say that he needed to go home because his mother was sick or sometimes he would say he needed to help his father out at home. It was very strange and Tori was starting to get a annoyed attitude towards it. "My mother's sick but I haven't been able to see her! Why do you get too?" she would snarl.

"Remus what's wrong? Your always leaving and making up stupid excuses-last timed you left you came back with scratches on your arm!" Tori asked. She had cornered him before they went to class.

"I told you my mother's sick," he replied. He was sweating and his eyes burned with worry and anxiety.

"So is mine but I'm not allowed to leave school!" Tori said, trying not to snarl angrily.

"Well…I-I don't know why Dumbledore won't let you-I-I really have to get to class Tori," he said ending the conversation. He pushed his way passed her and walked away. Tori's eyes released a tear, a tear of concern.

The year soon ended just like the last, with bad moods and sulky attitudes. Remus had apologized for his behavior later on. "I'm sorry, I'm fine really," he told Tori.

Tori narrowed her eyes and looked at him with suspicion. "Well…whenever you want ta talk about it don't hesitate," she said deciding to let him tell her later. Remus smiled, he got his trunk and said, "You read, the train'll be coming soon." Tori picked up her trunk and walked out of the common room.

When they got on the train James, Sirius, and Peter met them on the train. They had been saving a compartment for the other two. The trip was the same as the last three, the compartment full of laughter as usual. Sirius telling them about his stupid brother and all the stupid things he did while James recalling all the pranks they had pulled this year.

When the train stopped they got their luggage and went to greet their parents. But all of a sudden Tori stopped and stared in shock. The guys stepped back looking confused at her. "What's wrong Tori, you ok?" Sirius asked concerned. But Tori didn't answer, the boys followed her gaze to a grim looking man. When the man caught sight of Tori he smiled, he had Tori's sour smile and also had that aggressive glint in his eyes, the same glint that burned in Tori.

A woman stood next to min, this woman was defiantly not Tori's mom. This woman did not have the warm smile her mother carried nor her fragile figure. This woman was skinny-almost to skinny, her expression read nothing but discust, it looked as though dung was placed under her pig-like nose. She seemed to want to dash away and never return, but she remained with what the boys guessed was Tori's dad.

Tori seemed to hake woken up from her shock, she walked stiffly over to her dad, she did not smile but instead her eyes burned for an explanation.

"Who's this?" she demanded rudely. This shocked he boys, she was usually kind and polite when it came to meeting people, it now seemed the opposite.

"Now now Torisa, I expected you to be kind, this is Becky, Becky this is my daughter I told you about," Tori's dad said smiling. The woman called Becky seemed to be staring daggers as Tori, but Tori wasn't looking, she was glaring at her dad.

"Where's mum?" she demanded. Her father smile was whipped off his face and replaced with a grim frown. "Uh-Torisa, let's not discuss this here," he said while glancing at his watch. 'Look at the time-Torisa we should really be going…we've got a lot to discuss, say goodbye to your friends and let's get going."

Tori was breathing hard and looking like a bull ready to charge at the red cloth that danced in it's face. Her voice was shaky and had a hint of nervousness. "I-I'll see you guys in a few months," she gulped.

The boys quickly responded. "Take care ok?" James said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeh, see you," Sirius said nervously. The boys waved to her while she was being led away. Little did the boys know that this year would be the last school year that Tori would ever truly be happy…

**I hope you guys like this! The next chapter though won't be very happy so prepare. REVIEW!**

**_Padfoot's Sidekick_: Hey thanks for reading! Looks like we got another person reading! I know a real Tori too, that's where I got the name. She's a close friend and reads my story too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Goldpen_: Thanks for reading! I hope you keep reviewing! I luv the old Static ball too…aww…Anyway I hang around with a lot of guys too so some of this stuff is from my own personal experience. Thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Lost Laugh

**Warning**

This chapter contains angst so watch out for all those who don't like depressing stuff.

Chapter 7: Lost Laugh

"What!" Tori cried. Her eyes were as wide as they could stretch while her face was soaked with tears, her hair was damp and messed up from her hands moving in and out. "W-what…no-she can't be!" Tori said half crying her heart out. "Why didn't you at least send me an owl? Why did you wait so long to tell me that my mother's _dead_!"

"Now Torisa! I didn't tell you because I wanted your school year to end great. I want the best for you Torisa and I wanted you to be happy before you found out-" but her father was interrupted.

"Yeh right! That's why you bring _her_ to the train station?" she hissed. Tori was shacking with rage, anger, sadness, terror, and so many more horrible feelings that one should not feel all at once.

"Now Torisa stop this! This is Becky Summers, she'll be helping around the house-" "For how long?" Tori interrupted him angrily. "As long as necessary," her father said forcefully. "She's going to help both of us, I won't the best for you-"

"O-oh sure! Your such a liar!" she raged. She sat up and was smiling, but her smile showed anything else but being happy. "Yyou didn't tell me so that you could cover up mum's death! And if you would've told me I would have been crying at school! That's what you thought right? And then I would've looked bad and make you look bad too even though you're not a wizard but you just love looking like Mr. Perfect all the time don't you?" She had never meant to say these mean and cruel things, but these had been things that she had kept to herself for a long time and now that she was very upset and her heart felt lie it was falling to pieces, it felt like she could no longer keep it inside since all of her insides seemed to be leaking out.

Her father stared at her and Tori stared back at him. But then Becky edged in. "Tori, think of what you are saying. I'm sure your father feels just as terrible-his wife just died! You are not the only one in this house who is hurt. You don't see your father screaming his heart out because your mother died do you?"

The fact that Becky, who had not known Tori's mother at all, infuriated Tori. The sounds of the woman's voice made her insides burn and it seemed like fire would seep out of her eyes and her hair would catch fire.

"Don't. Talk. To me. About being upset," she breathed. "You've never known my mother. You stay out of this and stay away from me! The reason he's not sad is because he has _you_!" And with that she rushed upstairs and landed on her bed sobbing and screaming. It seemed like her insides where falling apart and seemed to be coming out of her with each tear.

2 Months Later

Platform 9 ¾ was packed and kids were shoving in and out of the train. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in a compartment. Their faces seemed worried and anxious.

"Where's Tori? Have any of you guys heard from her this summer?" Sirius asked in a worried high-pitched tone. "Na, she hasn't written _all_ summer!" James said. "Same here, that's strange, she usually writes constantly!" Remus told them. "Maybe something's wrong, you saw that woman, she seemed dodgy to me!" Peter told them. The boys waited impatiently waiting for her to come.

Tori had been watching her friends get on the train, she didn't feel like being with them-not like this. Her eyes were puffy and she seemed like she had a cold.

"Hi Tori," a voice said from behind her. Tori jumped and whirled around to see a redheaded girl with the greenest eyes Tori had ever seen, it was Lily Evans. "What're you doing over here? Train's gunna leave soon." Tori smiled slightly and said, "Oh…just watching."

"Watching what, the train leave you behind?" Lily laughed. Lily saw that Tori seemed sad and didn't want to talk much. "What's wrong Tori? Your not like this, what happened to the girl who dumped frozen Pumpkin Juice on me and knocked me out for a half an hour when I won a game of Quidditch?" Tori laughed, she had remembered that, it had freaked Tori out! She hadn't thought that the Pumpkin Juice would actually freeze in that weather-sure it was cold but she didn't think that cold!

"My…my mum died last summer," Tori told her sadly. Lily's green eyes widened in shock and she asked in a horrified voice, "But-I-I didn't know! Well you told me she was sick but you didn't…I thought she'd get better…I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," Tori said shrugging. "I…I just don't wanna talk about it in front of the guys-they'll keep asking me about it." Lily looked at her sadly. "You can sit with us if you like," she offered. "Oh no it's ok-" "I won't take no for an answer Tori!" And Lily grabbed Tori by the arm and led her onto the train.

Lily led her into a compartment with three other girls, two of them Tori already knew. Claire, was a pretty blonde with brilliant blue eyes, she was a former Gryffindor that slept in Tori's dormitory. The other girl that also slept in the same dormitory was Eden. Eden had platinum blonde hair that Tori always wished she had, once Tori had turned her hair platinum blonde with her ability. But it wasn't for her so she changed it. What made Tori really like Eden was for her eyes, Tori had never seen any eyes like her's. Eden's eyes were as green as a leaf. Those pale green eyes always made Tori stare, that's why Tori always kept her eyes this color, it was now her offical color. The other girl was a Ravenclaw, she had black hair with stormy grey eyes and had cute freckles on her face.

"Guys Tori's gunna sit with us-oh and Tori this is Zanny, Zanny this is Tori. She's in our house too," Lily introduced. Tori smiled at Zanny and sat down next to Claire. Tori felt nervous but yet comfortable, she was hanging with _girls_! This felt strange to her. Usually she would sit and listen to the guys talk about Quidditch and pranks, but now these girls talked about much more fascinating stuff! They talked about tests and books. They talked about their looks (Tori got some very good tips) and while they were on the train talking they put on each other's make-up. Eden did Tori's make up, she had applied back eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow on her eyes and on her cheeks. Then she had put on some real shinny lipgloss that made her lips look "juicy" as what Claire called them.

Tori had laughed so many times and had shared all her secrets that girls should only share. They told each other their crushes and the girls they hated them most. What pleased Tori was that these girls hated Carmelita almost as much as she did.

When the train stopped the girls hopped off giggling and headed towards the carriages. When Tori was about to board the carriage with her friends she had spotted the guys. She had caught the eye of Sirius, she quickly looked away and boarded quickly. She looked down at her feet feeling guilty that she had left the guys…but she couldn't be hanging around guys for the rest of her life, she needed to share things with girls! She was getting older and growing out of them…or was she…Tori couldn't think about this right now so she just tried to concentrate on what Zanny was saying.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yay! Tori's growing up, sorry I made a lot of this chapter sad and angst but I needed to, don't worry a lot more happier stuff's gunna come later I promise! But it really seems like I'm getting less reviews, crys keep reviewing PLEASE!

_Vixen Black_: No I didn't! No way would I give her an abusive father! How'd you get that out of the story? Keep reviewing! Luv ya Vixen!


	8. New Friends

Sirius had been getting into the carriage with the others when he caught sight of Tori. She was around four other girls, three he recognized the other was probably from another house. He saw that she had caught his eyes, she looked away quickly and boarded the carriage with the other girls. He was shocked, he'd never known her as one to hang with girls! Course she had talked to them before but it wasn't often, it was just weird to see her with girls instead of surrounded by the group of them.

He elbowed Remus so he would stop talking and said, "Hey guys, I just saw Tori!" The guys instantly stopped and James broke out, "Where? How come she didn't some sit with us?" Sirius shrugged. "I don't know but I just saw her getting in with Eden, Claire, Lily, and some other girl," he told them. The guys seemed to be feeling the same way he did. They stay silent and thought about this great turn of events.

Tori chatted on the carriage, she still wasn't comfortable about being spotted. Sirius had already probably told the guys and they were probably mad at her. She sighed, if they were mad at her than so be it. She started to relax and pushed the thought out of her mind and enjoyed the conversation about their new classes.

When they arrived Tori started to become uneasy again and started to shift uncomfortably so it looked like she needed to go to the bathroom! "You ok Tori?" Eden asked. Tori gave her a weak smile. "Just nervous," she said weakly. "'Bout what? Nothing new's happening except getting new classes," Eden said half laughing.

"It's about the guys, Sirius saw me with you guys. He's probably told the others and they're probably mad at me," she confessed. "Well if they are that's their problem-what're you, their property or something?" she laughed. Tori laughed, "Yeh I guess your right." "Come on, we don't want to get left behind," Eden said. She grabbed Tori's sleeve and dragged her through the crowd.

The sorting lasted forever, Tori's stomach ached and was dieing to eat something. Claire had suggested eating her nails, the other girls didn't approve of this. So while Claire chewed on her nails the other girls groaned. Eden suddenly let out a gasp and shoved Tori, Tori glared at her. "What the hell-" she hissed. Eden elbowed her and whispered frantically, "Look! Look at Rolando Nepkins! Oh my gawd! He turned from nerd to total hottie!" Tori turned to the Hufflepuff table, she already knew Rolando Nepkins, he had always been nice to her. But Eden had defiantly been right-Rolando had lost his bad acne and his muggle braces and now had beautiful skin and remarkable white teeth. He was undoubtedly hot.

"Wow he did," Tori whispered. "OH! You know him! Introduce me!" she whispered anxiously. "ME!" Tori hissed. "No! He's just a friend! I'm not gunna hock you up!" "Oh please Tori! Just introduce me and then you can dash," Eden begged. "I don't know-alright if that's all you want me to do," Tori said with a sigh. Eden wiggled with excitement and tried to make a poor attempt to pay attention to Dumbledore's speech.

When Dumbledore finished the finally ate. The four girls ate as much as they could until they thought they would be sick. Tori was very grateful when they went to their dormitories after. Her eyes were heavy as though someone had strapped a metal block to them. As soon as she reached her dormitory she put on her pj's and collapsed onto her four poster bed and knocked out.

The next morning she woke up very drowsy and her belly seemed to be popping out more. She sighed and put on a bigger sized shirt so it was easy to overlook her stomach. She went into the bathroom and applied the make up the girls told her to put on. After, her black shadowed eyes, glittery skin, and juicy lips made her look gorgeous. She smiled at herself and headed down to breakfast with her friends.

When she walked into the Great Hall she instantly spotted the guys, her heart sank and her good mood was spoiled. She wished that she could just pass them up and stay with her friends, but then she'd have to deal with them later. She might as well do it now. "I'll see you guys later," she muttered. The girls looked up and followed her gaze, they frowned and shook their heads and sat close by.

Tori headed over to the guys and sat down next to Sirius. "Hey guys," she said trying to act casual. "What's up?" she asked when the didn't speak. "Nothing," Sirius muttered. "Our friends just ditched us and tried to ignore us but beside that it's bloody perfect." Tori frowned. "You guys-" "Why'd you ditch us?" James burst. She was about to speak then Remus busted out too, "And how come you haven't sent us any mail. I didn't even get one owl from you!" Tori was about to respond when Peter interrupted, "And why are you hanging out with _them_?" He nodded towards the girls in a disgusted glare.

Tori glared down at her feet, her eyes brimming with tears. "Well?" James demanded. "We're still here Tori!" Sirius said cruelly. Tori had no idea the guys would feel this way…maybe she shouldn't had ditched them. WAIT! No! She shouldn't feel this way, she thought. They shouldn't be treating her this way! She shouldn't have to take this.

"Well Tori?" Remus said glaring. This cracked Tori. "BECAUSE MY MOTHER DIED!" she howled. People stopped talking and looked at her, tears ran down her face in humiliation and pain. "I didn't tell you guys cus I knew you'd start asking me questions-and you just proved it," she said. She stormed out of the Hall and slammed the great doors as hard as she could. She went to the girls bathroom and sobbed her heart out on her arm.

Later on she went back to the girls who know hated the Marauder's guts. She reapplied her make up and waited until her eyes were back to normal before going to her class. The girls had already went to their class, this was bad for Tori. This was Tori's first tie finding the Divination classroom and she was completely lost! She searched the halls and tried desperately tried to find anything that looked like a place fore a classroom.

While she was searching she heard someone call her. "Hey!" She turned around. A boy-he seemed her age-was standing a few feet behind her. He had light brown hair that was spiked and grey eyes. She smiled at him and walked over to him hopping her would know where the classroom was.

"Hi-do you know where the Divination classroom is?" she asked. The boy grinned and said, "I'm trying to find it myself." He had a neat accent-he seemed like he belonged in Australia more than England. She sighed but was relieved she wasn't the only one that couldn't find the class.

"We could search together?" she suggested. He smirked and nodded. It took them a few more minutes before they got tipped off from a portrait of a mother with her baby, she said the class was in the North Tower. The went to the North Tower and FINALLY found it. They quickly climbed up the trap door and sat down quietly trying to listen to what the teacher was saying. It was like they hadn't come late.

When the class was finally over she started to pack her books in her bag when she heard the guy say, "My names Valon by the way." Tori blushed and smiled. "I'm Tori." Valon nodded. "So you're a Gryffindor eh?" he asked. "Yeh," she replied. "Me too."

They had a cool conversation at lunch, she had looked at her friends and lipped, 'talk to ya later.' The girls winked and walked off giggling. She shook her head, he was just cool-nothing more.

"Gawd, Divination is stupid! It was a complete waste of time! I could have been doin' other things besides that," he sneered. "I Thought it was pretty cool," Tori said. "Yeh if ya count having the prof tripping and falling durig class," he laughed. Tori laughed too, it had been pretty funny when Professor Salgaro tripped over her oversized robes.

"I like Potions, now that's somethin' productive!" he continued. Yori shrugged. "Yeh Potions is pretty cool-but I like Transfiguration better," Tori said. Valon shrugged. "Yeh I guess that's pretty cool too."

They talked about subjects, muggles, friends, girls (Valon started this conversation), Hogsmeade, and all kinds of things. Tori thought, _wow, I've never met a guy like this. I can talk about anything to him-I couldn't do that with the guys._ The guys had been protective of her and always discouraged her from other guys. But Valon did the exact opposite, she would tell him a guys she liked or thought was cute and he'd tell her what the guys was like and if it was a good match. One guys she thought was supper hot turned out to really be a perve and a very shallow guys-she didn't think twice about him since. He pointed out guys to her that he would think would suit her or she would be interested in. He was just like Lily and the other girls-but better informed.

At dinner they talked and she introduced him to the girls who liked him just as much as she did. They all laughed at his jokes and took his advise. However, while she had been laughing at one of his jokes about how he thought Professor McGonagal seemed to have a stick up her ass, she hadn't noticed the four Marauders were carefully watching her. The glared at her jealously and in disgust-they couldn't understand her needs.

**_Vixen Black_: It's ok, I would kinda think that too**

**_Padfoot's Sidekick_: Thanks for staying with us! Really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol. Don't worry, she won't leave forever.**

**_Sark's Heart_: No worries. It seems like something's wrong with the Author Alerts cus mine doesn't work either. Don't worry. Keep reviewing!**

Oh and I MUST tell you. I don't own Valon. If you've noticed he's originally from Yu-gi-Oh. I know I'm weird but I watch the show for him-he's so hot even if he's an animated charrie! Just wanted to let you know incase someone's out there watching-I'm very paranoid, lol. 


	9. Apologies and A Broken Secret

During the next week Tori hung out with Valon and the girls. She had been asked out twice but she had turned them down-they had looked cute, but not good enough. She considered for a moment that she was being a bitch and should take what she could get-but Valon reassured her that she had done the right thing and that she could do better. "Give it a couple more weeks," he told her. "The perfect one'll get ya." she laughed, she wasn't sure, she never was the one who guys liked but maybe now that the girls were getting her into make up and new styles she was getting into her true beauty.

The next week the guys had come up to her while she was with Valon. She had guessed they had been trying to get her alone, without him, but she never went anywhere without Valon. Remus came to her while they guys hung back.

"Uh…hey Tori," he said uncertainly. She grinned warmly, she had gotten over the way they acted, all she needed was a small apology and she would go back with them. But that had also been something she was uncertain of. She liked the girls so much and she liked hanging out with Valon. The guys would want her around like she used to be wouldn't they? How would that work?

"Hi Remus." Valon raised an eyebrow, she had told him what had happened and he now disliked them more than he used to.

"C-can we talk to you?" he asked. "Alone," he added. Valon opened his mouth to speak but Tori put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll catch up with you in Charms k?" He looked like he was ready to debate but she gave him a glare that warned him to leave. He shrugged and walked to Charms.

She walked over to the others and looked into their eyes, the only eyes she caught was Sirius's and he had quickly looked away. Then James finally spoke. "We're sorry about the way we acted," he muttered.

"But why didn't you just tell us your mother died? Why did you hide from us?" Sirius suddenly said. She could tell they had planned this conversation-but it seemed Sirius's reply wasn't apart of their plan. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you guys…I just needed time," she confessed. "You understand don't you?"

She could tell that they didn't exactly but at least she was talking to the guys instead of avoiding their glares. "So we're still friends?" Peter asked nervously. "We always were," she said warmly.

She hugged each one in turn, giving them all her love and friendship in one hug (one hard hug). But something vibrated between her when she hugged Sirius, it was like she felt embarrassed. This was strange, she'd hugged him so many times, why was this time different? When she let go she was blushing and she was quickly trying to wipe the color from her face.

She walked back with them to Charms, they talked as usual until Sirius asked, "Why're you hanging out with Valon Walker?" She had been waiting for this question and had been surprised when they didn't ask her sooner. "I think he's cool," she said simply.

The guys exchanged looks between each other, and then James muttered, "He talks about you all the time." Tori wasn't surprised, whenever Tori and Valon disagreed about something he would always try and prove her wrong and ask someone else. But the way James had said it made her wonder.

When they were at Charms she whispered, "I'll talk to you guys later." This seemed to put the guys down, she guessed that she would put aside Valon and the girls. But there was no chance that she would give up her new friends-someway she would make it work.

She sat down next to Valon who seemed to be anxious to see her. "How'd it go?" he asked. She smiled. "Lot better than I thought." He grinned, she knew he still didn't like the Marauders but she could tell that he was happy for her. That was another thing she liked about him-he would put aside his feelings for her.

The rest of the week went by, it was all good. During the morning she would hang out with the girls, then during the whole school period until night she would hang with Valon. Then at night she would hang with the guys and hear about all the pranks they had pulled. All was good until one night. She hadn't been able to sleep so she'd decided to have a night stroll. She'd done it before a lot with Valon-she'd tried to wake him up to go with her but he was completely knocked out.

She'd been walking around near the Forbidden Forest, not too close but close enough to feel the cool grass on her feet. She'd been enjoying the nice breeze when she caught sight of Madam Pomfrey, she seemed to be with someone else. The person seemed younger-about her age maybe. She walked closer and carefully trying not to get caught. Then she realized they were walking towards the Whomping Willow! This made her curiosity overwhelm her. She edged closer and closer. She then hid behind a tree and watched.

The smaller figure was now entering the Whomping Willow-somewhere in it's roots. Madam Pomfrey had left. When she was sure no one was around she ran down into the roots and looked for the opening. She saw it, but the roots were beginning to close. She dove in but the roots seemed to close on her waist. "Gawd I need to lose weight!" she hissed. She pulled and tugged, she was now trying to release her knees. The roots were squeezing and he legs were beginning to lose feeling. She gave a huge tug and her legs were freed. She tried to catch her breath before continuing on.

She walked down a dark tunnel that seemed to never end, it felt like she was walking to no end. She finally found a staircase that led upward-it looked like a house now! She was so confused on where in the hell she was-how was she going to get out! She walked up until she found a half opened room, scampering came from inside and she could also hear whimpers. Was someone in trouble?

She peeked through the door expecting to find someone hurt or a lost kid. But what she saw almost made her scream. She covered her mouth with her hands and watched as one of her best friends was growing hair and claws! Remus bended in whined in pain. His body turned into a wolf but much bigger with a wolf and looked much more haunting. She let out a gasp that escaped her mouth. The wolf turned around and seemed to sense her. She panicked and ran as fast as she could away and down the stairs.

She heard the wolf burst out of the room and let out a horrible snarl, she could hear it running at her. She felt like she was going to fall, her legs were being pushed like never before and her heart was beating out of control. Her short black nightgown was starting to rise but she didn't bother to fix it-all she wanted to do was get out of here! She could feel the wolf's hot breath on her ankle and she let out a cry of despair. She couldn't believe this was going to be the way she went! She always thought of dying of old age!

She finally saw the exit, she took out her wand and screamed a incantation. The roots opened but slowly. She dived but her hips got stuck AGAIN! She let out a cry of fear and wiggled like mad. She kicked at anything and tried not to connect with the wolf's fangs. As soon as the roots opened up enough she burst out of the tree like a rocket and quickly close it. She heard the wolf smash into the roots and snarl. She quickly ran back incase the wolf somehow escapes.

She didn't stop running until she was safe in her dormitory and in the covers. Her body shook in terrible fright as if the wolf was lurking around her bed. What was that? How could that have been Remus? She had been thinking about it for maybe an hour before it hit her with a painful bang. "He's a Werewolf," she whispered into the night.

Thanks for reviewing! I was dieing to bring up the Werewolf thing-not to early but not to soon. I hope you like! I can't believe you guys like Valon too! I luv him! I was thinking about changing my user name Valon's Girl, what do you think?

**_Padfoot's Sidekick_: I'm glad you like Valon! I did him based on my best friend in the world! His names AJ and he's the same way, he's so awesome! Keep reviewing!**

**_Vixen Black_: I didn't see the last new episode either, I had to go to a swim meet! I tried to record it but I didn't have a tape that I could use. I'm watching all the reruns now, lol. Keep reviewing!**

**And also I made another fanfic that u guys might like! It's called More Trouble. I based it on the DOOM for Yu-Gi-Oh, it's about a girl that joins the DOOM and lives with the guys. It's so cool! You guys should check it out! I'll update when you guys review. : ) **


	10. Growing Hearts

The next day she had red eyes that dropped from lack of sleep. She hadn't slept all night, she'd been thinking about what she'd just seen. Ok, so Remus was a Werewolf, how come he hadn't told her? How come he hadn't told any of them? Maybe he did tell the guys but not her, but why would he do that? She hadn't been able to think straight and when she saw Valon come down the stairs she quickly pulled him away and into the corner.

"What the-man Tori, you look like a zombie! What'd ya do last night?" he asked seeing her red eyes. She explained everything to him, she told him about her escape and that Remus had been the wolf.

"Maybe you were dreamin'?" he suggested at breakfast. She shook her head and pulled back her sleeve to reveal a cut in her arm from the roots. "Was that a dream too?" she asked annoyed that he wasn't believing her. Valon's eyes widened.

"Maybe you should just talk to him?" he said. He was still staring at her cut as if he didn't believe his eyes were telling him the truth. "But why would Dumbledore let a Werewolf in school? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" he finally said. Tori shrugged. "That's what I don't get-Remus can't be a Werewolf! Dumbledore wouldn't let him come!" she insisted. But then it hit her.

That's why he keeps making excuses," she finally whispered. She didn't know if Valon heard but she wasn't focused on that. All the times he said his mother was sick or that he needed to go help his father were excuses. Every time he had left it had been every month-every full moon. It was all coming to pieces, Tori grew sorry for Remus. It must be hard being a Werewolf!

"I'll talk to you later," she told Valon quietly. "Where're ya goin'?" he asked a little disappointed. "I'm gunna go talk to him," she said. "Ya sure that's what ya should do?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Tori shook her head. "I've got to," she said simply and walked off.

It was the afternoon when Tori pulled Remus to the side. "We need to talk," she said. She led him into the corner so no one could hear her. "What is it?" Remus asked. She could tell he didn't know she knew about him-he probably couldn't remember last night.

"Where were you last night?" she started. She needed to see his expression-she needed to know that she wasn't going crazy. His face immediately dropped and she could make out tiny little sweet drops on his forehead. "W-why?" he stuttered.

"I just need to know," she said. "I-I told you remember? I went to go see my mum-" She raised her hand, she wanted to know the truth. She didn't want to go sneaking around behind his back to find the truth-but if he made her do that than she would. "Don't lie to me Remus. Tell me the truth," she coaxed. She took his hand, if was sweaty and slightly shaking. His hand also soothed her, she knew now that she wasn't crazy, he really was a Werewolf.

He looked down at her hand in his, she could see that he desperately wanted to tell her. "I'll always be your friend," she continued. "No matter what." He looked into her eyes and finally spoke hollowly, "I didn't go to see my mum. She's never been sick, I made it all up. I left every month because…because I'm a Werewolf."

She looked at him a deep pity, it must've took him everything to be able to tell her. She understood, she also had once kept a secret from them about her ability. "Thank you for telling me Remus, it means a lot to me that you told me the truth," she whispered. She didn't realize it but part of her did, she was leaning towards him, and so was he. They were only about 3 inches apart, his warm breath against her face. She could smell his soap scent from there and her nostrils twitched at thee spice scent.

What seemed like an age from staring at him her lips brushed against his gently. Her lips connected to his and soon she could feel his tongue brushing against her lip. She allowed him inside and she could feel his minty breath inside her mouth. A sensation erupted deep inside her, she'd never kissed anyone before except the pecks on her mum and dad's cheek. She pulled back, she had to catch her breath. They both looked at each other for a long time.

She wrapped her arms around his and they hugged ached other for a while until he whispered in her ear, "Thank you Tori, I've never had a friend like you." She smiled and felt like staying in his arms forever. But she didn't want that kind of relationship with him, she loved him of course, but she loved him as a friend. She felt like he wasn't who she was meant to be with.

Three Days Later

"We should tell the guys," she said. She was next to Remus during Charms. The guys were with Professor McGonagall because they had been caught trying to lock Snape in the suit of armor. It was only her, Valon, and Remus. Mostly Valon and Remus could be with each other and get along well, but Valon mixed with James and Sirius was a bad combination. They were all headstrong and arrogant and would fight-Tori kept them away from each other.

"I don't know…" "Come on, what'd you think they would do?" she asked. She didn't like how Remus doubted his friends but it was his choice whether to tell them or not. "I'm sure they'll understand," she coaxed. "Even Valon understands." Remus shifted uncomfortably. She guessed he was slightly mad because she had told Valon before telling him about it, but Valon had no problem with Remus being a Werewolf. "Leave me out of it," Valon muttered. Tori shrugged.

"A-alright I'll tell them, just don't say anything," Remus said. "Alright if that's what you want." After class Tori hung out with Valon, they talked like usual-but not quite. Valon had been slightly moody lately. She didn't know why-she was thinking it had been something she said or did but she couldn't recall saying anything that would put a dent in Valon's mood. He usually didn't mind and he fooled and teased back.

She told the girls about it later on and they all seemed to light up and start to laugh. She had also told them about her kiss with Remus, they all thought she'd made a big leap and finally drifted from her kitty world. "Wait," Claire interrupted Tori in her story. "You didn't tell Valon you kissed Remus did you?" Tori thought back trying to remember. "Um…I think so. Why?" Tori asked. The girls cracked up and all seemed to be glowing at Tori. Finally Zanny spoke, she had just come over from the Ravenclaw table to listen. "Did you ever consider that Valon's jelous?" she asked.

Tori thought about it for a second but shook her head. "Nah, he's not like that!" The girls shared glances with each other but didn't push the matter. "Fine, believe what you want Tori," Lily laughed. Tori shook her head slowly and waved to the girls. "I'll catch up with you guys later k?" She walked away down the hallway to the next class, she'd be there early and just hang out.

When she got to transfiguration she spotted Tony. Tony was a very attractive guy in her year and all the girls had crushes on him. He had long spiky hair like Valon's except Tony's hair was raven black. He was about 3 feet taller than her and he had strong arms and legs. This had always attracted Tori to him and Valon, she'd always told Valon how impressive his muscles were. He was a good Quidditch player too. He was Ravenclaw's chaser. She had always had a thing for him and had always wanted to talk to him when flirting girls didn't surround him

He spotted her and grinned. She smiled back and leaned against the wall waiting for Professor McGonagall to come out. "I didn't know you came early?" she teased. Tony was usually late for everything. "I had to or McGonagall is gunna talk to Flitwick and I might get kicked off Quidditch," he said. Tori fell in dreamland when he spoke, he had a deep raspy sorta voice that she fell for, it was a bit cocky though-as always.

Tori laughed a little. "Not like it would matter," she teased. Tony raised his eyebrows and grinning broadly. "What you talking' bout? I could smoke you and your team!" Tori laughed loudly. "Yeh right! I beat you the last time I played you remember!" she said smiling. "That was one game, I could still smoke all yall!" he said. Tori shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that then," she said smiling.

"What? I ain't crazy," he said. Tori smirked mischievously and asked, "So how long have you been playing to be so confident?" "Ah I don't know…since I was five I guess," he said shrugging. " I started playing just before I came to Hogwarts," she said. "You serious!" Tony said shock. His jaw seemed to drop and his eyes widened. Tori laughed at his expression, she loved how easy it was to talk to him. " I'm dead serious," she said. "Man, what're you a muggleborn or somethin'?" he asked. "Na, I'm a halfblood-does it matter?" she added. She narrowed her eyes. She may hate her father right now but only she could dis her father's blood.

"No, it doesn't matter. I was just asking," Tony said. Kids started to come and so did the flirts. She groaned, she was just getting to Tony! Why'd they have to ruin it. McGonagall opened the door and let them in. People squeezed in and pushed Tori away from Tony. She groaned angrily and was gunna take an empty seat when she felt someone grab her lower wrist. She turned around to see Tony pushing to get to her while his hand around her wrist. "Where do you think your going? I still need ta bug you," he teased. She smirked, did Tony seriously want to sit with her? Tori sat down while Tony sat down next to her. The flirts passed by and glared daggers at her, Tori merely grinned back and them and challenged them to say something.

Class started and McGonagall was only reviewing on some basics before the test which bored Tori to death. Tony had slipped her a note, she unfolded it and read: _Man if this hag doesn't hurry up I'm walkin outta here!_ Tori tried to subdue her laughter. She blushed and wrote back: _I know! I can't wait til this is over!_ She gave Tony back the note and looked up at McGonagall innocently. She caught the eye of Valon who was sitting next to Zanny, him and Zanny had always gotten along the best. He gave her a broad smirk and the thumbs up. She smiled and took her eyes away to look at the note he had given back to her. She read: _You going to Hogsmeade with your boyfriend this weekend?_

Tori frown and wrote back: _He's not my boyriend!_ And tossed it to Tony roughly. A few moments later and slipped it to her again. It read:_ Ok ok girl, don't need ta get rough! So are you going with your friend then? _She laughed in her head and wrote back: _I might, why?_ She slipped in into Tony's hand and looked back up at McGonagall. A few more moments later the note was tossed back to her. It said: _If your not going with him then come with me so we can see who's better than who? _She thought for a moment then wrote: _How would that show who's better? _And tossed it back to Tony. She soon got it back and it read: _To see who's got better taste._ Tori sighed, this was going to be the second trip to Hogsmeade and she had promised she'd go with the guys since she'd went with Valon last time. But the desire to hang out with Tony took over and she wrote back: _Sure whatever, not like I need to go with you to see who's got better taste._

The rest of the class was spent writing and passing notes back and forth. It had been cool and fun. When class was done Tony said bye and went off with the flirts tailing him. After she was by herself she gave a tiny scream that barley escaped her throat. SHE WAS GOING WITH TONY DIAZ TO HOGSMEADE!

Later on she caught up with the guys, she had better tell them before they made plans on what to do. She found them chatting and deciding where they should go first. "Hey, here's Tori! She can decide," James said. Tori came up and sat next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "So Tori, where do you think we should go first on our Hogsmeade trip?" James asked. Tori hesitated. "Well…I can't go with you guys," she said quickly as if it wouldn't make them as angry if they heard her say it fast. "What do you mean?" Remus asked. "Did you get detention?" Sirius asked almost excited. Tori glared at him and said, "No…no I'm going with someone else."

"What do you mean going with someone else!" Sirius exploded. People turned around to stare and Tori felt herself turn red. "Lower your voice!" she hissed. "What do you mean someone else?" he hissed back. "I mean I'm going with another human, and magical being a student-" "Who?" James demanded. She really was trying hard not to tell them who since they had always been overprotective. "Just a friend, geez does it matter?" she snapped. "Yes it does matter! We wanna know whi's good enough to go with that makes you ditch us!" Sirius said angrily. "Look it was unexpected. I'm sorry all right. I'll go with you next time," she said, she was getting in on of her bad moods.

"Just tell us then and we'll shut up?" Remus asked. This took Tori by surprise, he didn't usually pry as much as James and Sirius, she guessed it was because of their kiss. "Alright! If you really want to know…it's Tony Diaz," she muttered. The guy's jaws dropped and they stared at her horrified, even Peter. "Are you crazy?" Peter gasped taking everybody by surprise. "Don't you know how shallow he is? He has every girl breathing down his back!" "He's just a friend Pete!" she snapped back. "Look, I'm going with him. You guys aren't my father-even though you sound like it sometimes!" she sneered and walked away. They had pushed her to her limit and she didn't want to see their faces right now.

She sat down by Valon who was eating a sandwich that he could barely fit in his mouth. This lifted her spirit, she yelled in his ear, "HEY VALON!" Right when he took a bit. He jumped in surprise and started to choke. She patted him on the back hard until he was able to swallow it all. :A-are you trying ta kill me!" he gasped. "Yup, so I can steal your goggles," she laughed pulling the strap. He always wore goggles above his head and she always wanted to try them, she never was able to take them off without getting her hand slapped away.

"Anyway, are you going with the girls to Hogsmeade?" she asked. "Yeh, they begged me ta come," he said grinning. "So what's up with you and Tony?" he asked. Tori grinned-no smiled, she knew she could tell him anything without him getting mad or jealous. "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him," she said smiling and even showing some of her teeth. "Right on!" he said and high-fived her. "Just watch yaself-don't get heart brocken if ya see him goin' for another girl," he warned. She frowned. "I know, I know how he is and I'm not gunna cry or anything and be dramatic," she said confidant. "Alright then-did ya tell your mates though?" he asked. She nodded. "They didn't take it to good so I threw it in their face-it's not like their my boss," she said bitterly. "That's the spirit! Now, let's get ya prepared for Hogsmeade…"

**I'm so sorry I'm updating late! I've just been into RPG sites lately, lol. I hope you don't mind the thing that went on with Tori and Remus, it's not suppose to be big, just a little fling. Hope you like!**


	11. The Truth

Tori had dressed her best for Hogsmeade. She wore a red halter-top with a mini skirt that rode up her tan thighs. She applied extra mascara and green eyeliner on her top lids. She added lip-gloss and high-heel lacy sandals. She examined herself in the mirror, her image reminded her of a cat, her green eyeliner making her already green eyes gleam.

She walked downstairs nervously, she felt weird seeing people without there school uniform. A lot of the girls were dressed up like her, most on dates or trying to get a date at the last minute. Tori found Valon and slink over to where she found him chatting with Zanny.

"Hey girl, man you look nice. Tony'll be happy," she sniggered. "It's not a date-at least not an official date," Tori protested. "Sure it ain't," Valon laughed. Tori frowned. "I'll see you guys later," she said and walked away. It was hard walking through the crowds of couples and friends, her high heel shoes didn't help either. When she finally reached the grounds she tried to spot Tony but a hand ran across her waist and pulled her to it.

Her head whipped around to see Aaron Coleman smiling at her. She smiled back nervously and tried to pull out of her grasp. "Hey Tori," he said making his grip around her tighter. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clamped in anger, she was **_nobody's_** property! "Hi Aaron," she said between gritted teeth. Her arm jerk upward ready to punch him away, her fists clenched in anger and ready to strike. But before she could punch she felt a big hand wrap around her small fist and jerk her away. She looked to see who her rescuer was. She was now looking into the face of a very angry Tony.

"What're you doin'?" he asked Aaron angrily. "What? I can't hang around with a friend?" Aaron said sarcastically. Tony was about to respond back angrily but Tori grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Come on, he's not worth fighting," she said. She led him onto the carriage and sighed in relief, Hogsmeade wouldn't have been much fun after her date beat up another kid. "Sorry about that," she muttered. "Don't be, that fool just started hittin' on you," he said still looking mad. Tori smiled and waited until he calmed down before she talked.

The so-called "date" had gone pretty good after Aaron butted in. They had gone to all the best places and bought a million stuff. Tori had only bought two things out of her own money because now she was poor since her mother died and her father didn't give her money anymore so she could cash it in for some gold. Tony had noticed her few gifts and had decided to pay for the rest of the stuff, Tori refused it but Tony had forced her. Tori had loved going with Tony, he had played around with her and showed her a good time, he had even given her his sweater because she hadn't brought her own.

On the way back they had talked away, about Quidditch and about which teachers they hated. Tori had enjoyed herself. When it ended she was about to lean in for a kiss before she remembered that this wasn't a "date". She sighed and said her goodnight and went to the common room to tell Valon.

Tori ran through bodies of dancing people and was pushed and shoved by swaying hips. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her heart seemed to crack. She ran until she heard someone whisper behind her into her ear. "I'm sorry Tori." A bolt ran through her body and threw her to the wall in a flash as her head pounded and her vision deadened…

Tori woke up gasping, she had been crying in her sleep…but for what? Her dream seemed to be slipping away from her memory and every time she grabbed hold of part of it it seemd as if someone yanked it away from her. As if she wasn't suppose to have seen it…

Tori lay awake for a long time thinking…the only thing she remembered was…that she had been crying. Tori tried to shake it away just figuring it was a bad dream. But something about it wouldn't let her, it was as if she had just seen something so important her mind wouldn't let her turn it away. Tori finally got up in frustration, got dressed, and went down stairs to think.

While she was half way down the steps when she could hear whispers. She thought back to the dream thinking she was in danger, but she wasn't even in the same place as she was in the dream so how could she be in danger? She crept down the stairs very quietly and listened.

"How could you not have told us?" came a surprised voice. "I don't know…I thought you guys wouldn't…wouldn't wanna hang with me anymore," came a nervous one. "Your crazy!" came a squeaky voice. "Yeah! How could you think we'd ditch you? What kind of friends do you think we are?" came a slightly hurt voice.

Tori recognized these voices. They belonged to Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. Tori stepped downstairs, she cursed when her foot creaked on the bottom step. They whirled around and stared at her wide-eyed. They seemed to relax when they realized it was her but she could still feel the tension from their argument earlier.

"How long have you been here?" Sirius asked. "Just a few minutes-so Remus, did you tell them?" she asked brushing Sirius's question away. Their eyes went wider and they glared at Remus. "Y-yeah. And don't look at me that way! She found out on her own, I didn't tell her anything," he defended.

Tori smiled and sat down on the chair next to the fire. She shivered from the sudden heat but relaxed and allowed herself to feel luxuriously warm. She closed her eyes feeling as if she was going to go back to sleep before James interrupted. "I think we can change this." Tori opened one eyes wide and snorted. "Yeah right! Nobody's ever been able to stop a person from not making the transformation."

James was about to throw her a dirty look but Tori raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I don't mean stop it. I mean _help_ him. You know that Werewolves attack people right?" he asked trying to calm down. They all nodded. "Well have you ever heard of them attacking animals?" Tori thought about this and retorted, "Yeah for food!"

"Well besides food!" James said frustrated with her. "If we were to change into animals we could go with Remus when he transforms he wouldn't have to transform alone." "Oh please!" Tori sneered. "Your just saying it so you can do something that breaks the rules! You know how dangerous that is! Ok say Remus doesn't eat us! If we were caught trying to become Animagus's we'd be expelled! Not to mention we'd be sent to _Azkaban!_"

Tori shivered, fear flooded into Tori's eyes and her bottom lip trembled. Everyone knew about Azkaban, and everyone knew about the guards that dwelled there. Dementors. Tori was dead afraid of Demetors, once the guys had tried to pull a prank on her and see what she was really afraid of. They had set a Boggart into their dresser and told Tori to get a "picture" from inside. When she opened it a Dementor had busted loose. Tori screamed in terror and had ran out of the room. When they guys had finally put it back in they had found Tori cowering upstairs in her dormitory. It was hours before they found a girl that was going up to tell her it was just a joke. Tori had been furious and hadn't spoken to them for a month!

"They don't need to know, how could they find out?" Sirius butted it. "I don't know! But it's too dangerous! If we aren't caught then we'll get poisoned! It's dangerous brewing it, it's was to advanced for us!" she protested out of fear and frustration. "With all of us working on it…I don't think so," Peter said nervously. "Well count me out!" she yelled. She got up from her warm seat and started to walk upstairs before she felt a hand grab hers and pull her back. She whirled around and glared daggers and Sirius who was looking at her angrily.

"What's with you? Ever since you've been hanging out with Valon and those girls you've been acting like McGonagall!" "Leave Valon out of this!" she snapped. She tried to pull away but Sirius tightened his grip. "What's wrong then? You've been a bitch since this years started!" Tori's eyes watered, she let out a heavy breath, the truth was ready to burst out of her, the one she'd been hiding from everyone.

"Because a part of me died with my mother," she said almost in a gasp. She pulled away from Sirius and climbed up the stairs, tears streaming down and when she laid on her bed she cried herself to sleep.


	12. The Freaky Three

**Ok I can see a few more have joined us! YAY! And I'll answer some questions a comments. All these characters and all these guys tie together at the VERY end so be PATIENT my young ones! Lol!**

**And for this chapter, those of you who don't know what the characters are saying you can translate it at this URL: http/translate. Like I said before all of this stuff is going to tie up at the end so be patient.**

**_Dragon_: Thanks for joining us! Nice to see a good fan! Wow, nobody's said they hate Tori before…keep reading, maybe she'll get better.**

**_Vixen Black_: Hmmm…Valon hasn't said anything about her…ok. Anyway keep reviewing! I love it when you guys review!**

_Flame:_** Thanks flame! I can't believe you like it! See you at Oakwood HS!**

_Rowan_**: Thanks Rowan! And, no, no, no! I ain't giving up the story that easily! You'll just have to wait and see!**

**The Freaky Three**

Tori had put up with Becky for a week and she was already going crazy. She'd written to her friends and had wrote apology letters to Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. She felt bad for the way she had treated them, it wasn't there fault she had problems at home. She hadn't received anything back from them yet though. Valon had already given her maybe ten letters in only five days, she had to write nonstop! She had to sneak her letters constantly hiding them from Becky. Tori could tell when she'd been in her room snooping around looking for something that would give her a reason to ground Tori.

Tori had been walking to the market when she saw a poster taped to a pole. It read:

**_Rock Out_**

_**Some get your groove on! Kids under 18 can get in **_

_**on Mondays and Wednesdays! Come dance your **_

_**ass off and have a good time listening to the bands!**_

**Open 9:00 pm to 3:00 am**

Hmm…that sounded cool, it would be something for her to do instead of rotting at home. Maybe she could meet some new people, muggles they probably would be, but at least she'd have someone to hang out with during the summer vacation. She grabbed the poster and continued on to the market thinking about what she would wear.

Wednesday Afternoon

Tori had made sure Becky was at work before she started to get ready. Tori wanted to make a good impression-sure she may be fourteen but maybe she'd meet some cool girls that she could hang with.

Tori looked through her wardrobe until she came across a cool silver halter-top. It glittered in every direction she turned it. She also found a pair of hip-huggers that made her hips look noticeable. She put on silver dangling earrings that hung about 2 inches low. She strapped on her black high-heel sandals and put on her silver bracelets around her wrists. She put her hair up in a ponytail and had half of her hair out freely while spraying it with glittering hairspray. She put on tinted brown lipgloss and eyeliner that stretched more than she usually put it. When she looked in the mirror a wild cat glared back at her, she was a goddess.

It was now 9:07, she was late but so what, it lasted till 3:00 anyway. She took off her strapped sandals and tiptoed downstairs, her dad was still here and if he caught her he'd probably tell her she couldn't go. When she finally was out the door she ran as far away from the house in case her dad heard her. When she was about a block and a half she stopped and caught her breath. She strapped her sandals black on and walked to _Rock On._

It had only taken her fifteen minutes before she reached _Rock On_. She could already here the music pounding inside and people whooping. She stepped in line, it was maybe about a five minute wait, the guards checked her bag to make sure she wasn't bringing any weapons inside before they let her pass. As soon as she stepped in a girl dancing and swinging her hips wildly to the fast beating music had pushed her back. Tori sighed, considering if this was a bad idea. But she took the plunge and shoved like everyone else into the crowd. Tori wanted to dance to the fantastic beat but there was just to many people, she could barely lift a hand!

Tori had spotted the bar, she decided it would be better just to stay away from the dance floor. She shoved her way until she finally was able to sit on the bar chair. She glanced at the bar tender who was staring at her, he was very handsome but way to old for her. She guessed he thought she was going to order alcohol. She turned away and bobbed her head to the music and sang along softly.

Tori had only been sitting there for maybe five minutes before someone yelled at her from behind. "What kinda _chica_ just sits at a club?" Tori turned around, her face red and ready to walk out of there, she didn't want to start a fight.

A girl with long curly stood behind Tori. Her hair was up like Tori's but without glitter and more curly. She was dazzling and it was hard for Tori to look away from her beauty. She had a cocky grin and her head was held high as if she owned the place. Her arms were crossed and Tori spotted a crescent moon tattoo with a star and her eyebrows cocked. "Well? Where's your homegirls?" she asked again.

"I don't think she even has any," said another girl. This girl was completely different-actually this girl was bizarre! She had purple pinkish hair that seemed puffed up and up to her chin. She wore brown lipliner with clear clip gloss. She wore a mini blouse with a fishnet sweater over and baggy jeans that dragged on the floor.

"Yeah-who would come alone?" said another girl. This girl was also weird in Tori's eyes. This girl was far from any nice sweet schoolgirl. She wore heavy black eyeshadow with black eyeliner with black-redish lipstick. She had a black mini shirt with a long cross necklace hanging down low. Her bellybutton was pierced and another black and red cross hung down. She wore a black mini skirt with fishnet leggings with long heavy boots that went up to her knees.

"I wanted to come alone-is that a crime," Tori snapped back. She wouldn't be pushed around, she may have been shy at first but her old self was kicking in. "Ohhh! Looks like we got a tough _chola_ here!" the latina girl teased. But the girl seemed to be teasing in a playful way, not aggressive. The girl came over and placed her arm on Tori shoulder and leaned against her chair. "I'm Jimena, these are my home girls. The weird one there is Lindsey and the dark on is Crystal," Jimena said swaying her hips to the music at the same time.

"I-I'm Tori," she said nervous around these girls slightly. "How come you don't dance?" the one called Lindsey asked. "You afraid," Crystal taunted with a smirk. "Afraid to dance?" Tori said making a smirk of her own. "Then come on!" Jimena said pulling Tori onto the dance floor.

Torus started to dance but was stiff. "Come on girl! Move those hips!" she heard Lindsey yell. Before Tori could try she felt hands grab onto her his and guide them into sexy sways. Tori looked back to see Lindsey guiding her and also seeing Crystal's hands on Lindsey's hips and Jimena's on Crystal's. They were all guiding each other. Tori grinned and let Lindsey guide her, pretty son Tori was swaying on her own and all Lindsey had to do was keep her hands on her hips.

"That's it! You got it!" she heard Jimena yell. Tori was really getting into the beat and pretty soon she was waving her hands over her head. The girls soon split and started to dance alone. Jimena danced very sexy and seemed to be flaunting her body. Lindsey danced more decent and was pretty good with her hands. Crystal's way of dancing reminded Tori a lot like a cat stretching. Her hips moving in her way you could think of and her arms seemed to be reaching for the heavens.

Tori tried to dance as good as Jimena or Crystal but her body wasn't used to it so she was very stiff. She handed by herself for a while before she felt someone grab her arm. Crystal stood behind her grinning and was soon dancing close to Tori. Tori and Crystal held each other and twirled the other around and smashed heir hips together to the beat. People stared and Tori could spot some guys with hungry stared. Tori only smirked and showed off even more, her hips swaying, no longer stiff.

Tori could hear Crystal laugh as Tori twirled her. After a few more minutes Crystal stopped and said in her ear, "I'm gunna show off-if you know what I mean." She grinned devilishly and whirled around pushing through people to dance in front of another guy, her body begging him to dance with her.

Tori had probably been dancing for hours! Her body was now getting tired and her eyes started getting heavy. She turned to Jimena who was moving her hips and stomach forward and back in a hypnotizing way. "I gotta go!" Tori yelled over the loud metal music. Jimena from but didn't stop dancing. "Alright chica, I'll drive you back," she said finally.

Jimena grabbed her wrist and led Tori through the crowd until they found Lindsey dancing next to the DJ trying to get him to play her favorite song. "Ah come on, I know you're a nice guy," she said tracing her hand down his chest. The guy stared at her hand and seemed to enjoy her presence. Jimena poked Lindsey in the back. "Come on, we need to drive this _dormilon _home," she said to a disappointed Lindsey. "Where's Crystal?" Tori asked anxious to leave. Tori glanced down at her watch. 1:57! No way! Man! Becky had come home from work five hours ago! She was in for it now!

"She's over there," Lindsey said smirking. Tori looked up from her watch to find Crystal dancing with a guy. He seemed to love her presence and lust was in his eyes. Tori bit her lip, she was nervous and wanted to leave. Lindsey tugged on Crystal's sleeve and caused her to almost fall over. Crystal raised her fist to strike the person until she realized it was Lindsey. She glared at her. "_Risque_ wants to leave to take the _nouvelle fille_ home," Lindsey said. These girls baffled Tori, they said all kinds of strange words that she couldn't understand.

Jimena seemed to see Tori's confusion. "Lindsey's grew up speaking French so she mixes her words up. You'll get used to it and guess what she's saying. I kinda do that with my _espanol _too," she said grinning. Tori smirked at Jimena. _Get used to it?_ Did she expect Tori to be there friend now?Tori's smirk turned into a smile, she could finally go out of the house with friends that lived close!

"Your _padres_ wouldn't mind if you stayed over night would they?" Jimena smirked mischievously. Tori knew the answer instantly, YES! Her dad, especially Becky, would go crazy! But then again, Tori did want to get back at Becky for all her cruel acts. Why not just stay away all night?

"Well, actually yes. But I can deal with it," she said grinning evilly. Jimena laughed. "That's the spirit! You can stay at my _abuela's _apartment. That's where we're going after this." Tori thought, where was she going? "Oh sorry, my _grandmother's_ apartment," she translated. "Oh-ok sure," Tori said feeling embarrassed.

Crystal and Lindsey walked over, they seemed slightly disappointed but yet tired themselves. "So what do we do? Take her home then come back? Or go to your _nonna's?_" Crystal asked. Tori raised an eyebrow, maybe _nonna_ was grandmother in another language. "She's coming with us, she said her _padres_ wouldn't mind," she said smirking. "Oh and Crystal speaks Italian," she added. "Sorry, we just like our language. It's easy to guess what there saying from experience," Jimena told her. Tori shrugged, she had a feeling she was going to have a hard time keeping up with them.

"Alright, let's get a move on then," Crystal said. They pushed through the crowd and finally reached the exit. Cold fresh air rushed to Tori's face, it felt good after being in a tight area for so long. The three girls led her to a grey rusted Lexus that seemed like it had seen too many rough times. Jimena unlocked the doors and they al squeezed into the small car. "It's old but it gets us from a to b," Jimena said starting the car. The engine roared awake and Tori couldn't help but hold on to the handle tightly.

"You can drive?" she asked amazed. How old where these girls? "Well, technically I can't be behind the wheel. But I've jacked so many cars back in my day that I'm an expert-and my brother let's me borrow his car when he's gone," Jimena explained. "Don't worry, Jimena's never crashed as long as I've been with her," Lindsey said smirking. "Well you haven't been with her for as long as I have," Crystal said. "That was only one time!" Jimena protested. "And we weren't caught!" "Yeh but we had to ditch the car and walk," Crystal said still apparently angry about the situation she was put through. "Heaven for bid you get your_ zapatos_ dirty!" Jimena said half laughing but annoyed that Crystal was bringing the accident up.

"Well I'm a better driver now," Jimena said. Crystal sighed and dropped the argument and turned up the radio full blast and bobbed her head to the beat. "Just hold on," Lindsey said in Tori's ear over the music. Tori looked at Lindsey in confusion but Lindsey was just bobbing her head to the music acting like she hadn't said anything. After the car had warmed up Jimena blasted out of the parking lot. She was speeding but not to a level were the cops would pull them over. Jimena took sharp turns and whenever a red light she'd stop the car abruptly causing Tori to fly forward slightly. The whole drive was a nightmare.

Finally Jimena stopped and Tori flew forward slightly, hitting her already sore chest against the seat belt. Tori unlocked her door and stepped out, happy to be alive. Crystal nudged her playfully and laughed, "See I told you it would be a _spaventoso_ ride." Tori laughed along, she looked up at the apartment. It was old but big, she could hear a couple inside arguing and another playing drums. "It's _ruidoso_ but there's a lot of cool people here," Jimena said. "Man! When will Tavio admit that he can't play!" Lindsey laughed. "You shouldn't be talking! He's your _navio!_" Jimena teased. Tori actually knew that word, she laughed along with Crystal. Lindsey smirked and sighed pleasurable. "Maybe I should've given him the guitar for his birthday," she said sighing.

Jimena led them into the old apartment and up the stairs. When they reached floor three they walked down the hall to door that had rusted metal numbers pinned on the wood door: 205. Jimena pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. The smell of coffee rushed in her nose and she felt calmed. An old woman stepped towards them, she wore a friendly warm smile. "_Usted las muchachas seguras vino temprano_," she said, her voice was friendly and welcoming. "_Trajimos a alguien con nosotros,"_ Jimena said to her grandmother. Crystal pushed Tori forward. Tori blushed and smiled. "Hi," she said shyly. "_No esta ella bastante, eh?"_ Jimena's grandmother said laughing slightly. Jimena smirked and turned to Tori. "You want some _café_?" she asked. Tori nodded and Jimena walked over to the counter and poured a purple jug into a glass.

"_Desee alguno?" _she asked Lindsey and Crystal. They shook their heads. Tori guessed that she had asked them if they wanted any, she was starting to get the hang of it. "_Como sobre usted abuela?" _Jimena said to her grandmother. _"Ningun no, tenia alguno ya," _Jimena's grandmother said waving her hand. Tori smiled at Jimena's grandmother and asked Lindsey. "Does Jimena's grandmother know English?" she asked. Lindsey smiled and nodded. "Yeh but she rarely uses it."

"And call her _Carmen_, she doesn't let anyone use _abuela _except Jimena," Crystal explained. "Ok, thanks," she said quietly. _"What're usted muchachas que susurran el aboout alla?"_ Carmen called from, the kitchen. _"Nada Senora Carmen,"_ Lindsey called half laughing with Crystal. "You know Spanish too?" Tori asked amazed. How many languages did they know? "Nah, I only know a little from listening to _Risque_," Lindsey said. "Why do you call Jimena _Risque?" _Tori asked confused. Crystal and Lindsey exchanged looks before laughing. Tori flushed. "It's French for _Risky_, that's he gang name so we just call her that too. I just call her _Rischioso,"_ Crystal said half laughing. "Oh…that's cool," Tori said thinking more about it. Why would they call her Risky? "_Rishioso _calls me _Gotico,"_ Crystal said as if proud. Tori grinned, she had an idea what that meant.

"_Cerciorese de que usted no permanezca para arriba demasiado atrasado!" _Carmen said. Jimena walked over to them with cups of coffee balancing in her hand. "What're you doing? Come on let's go to my room," she said jerking her head to the hall. It was the shortest hall Tori had ever been through. Jimena's door was covered with taped pictures. A lot if them were of her, Crystal, and Lindsey together but there were others of other girls. "Like my homegirls?" she asked grinning. "Those to are dead, she got shot in the _pecho_," she said pointing to a girl with her wair up and had stars tattooed to her face cheek. "And that one was killed from a drive-by," Jimena sighed. "I'm sorry," Tori muttered. "It's ok, I'll see them again."

"Come on! Open the door already, we're waiting," Crystal said behind them impatiently. Jimena shrugged and opened the door. She had a small bed with a desk that was cluttered with books and A LOT of different colored notes. She had even more pictures of her friends and possibly past friends on her closet. "What's with all the notes?" she asked. "Ohhh! That's from her ex-_amoureux!"_ Lindsey said grinning broadly. "What?" Tori asked. "He was my ex," Jimena said glaring at Lindsey. "I had to move and leave him behind so I just told him a long distant relationship wouldn't work for me. Now he's sending me an owl-" Jimena stopped. The other girls glared daggers at her and Crystal butted in. "He had an owl and sent her one by mail, but like she would keep that _uccello_ in this small apartment?" Crystal said trying to laugh.

Tori's eyes were slightly large and her head throbbing with ideas. Only magic folk used owls as mail deliverers! Could they be witches? They hadn't looked like witches or given off any signs, although she didn't give off any signs either…

"Ok…" Tori said still in thought. "Anyway," Jimena said. "He keeps sending me letters saying he still wants to be with me, but I need to find someone else," she said shaking her head. "Wait, how old are you?" Tori asked suddenly. "Fifteen, _fille,"_ Lindsey said butting in. "How old are you?" Crystal asked. "Fourteen," Tori said hoping that they wouldn't think she was too young to be with them. "_Impressionnant!"_ Lindsey said sitting on Jimena's bed. "Ok-by the way, you don't have any _pigiamis_ huh?" Crystal asked. Tori was about to ask what _pigiamis's_ were until Lindsey said, "She means pajamas." "Oh, no, I don't bring my pj's to clubs." The girls laughed. "I have oversize T's if you want to use one?" Jimena said walking to her closet. "Thanks," Tori said grateful that she didn't have to sleep in her club clothes.

"Here you go. This is one of my _favoritos_ jersey. But I'm sure it'll be ok if you were it," Jimena said handing her an Xlarge jersey. But what startled Tori was that the label on the back read: **_The Hornets_**. The only team Tori had ever heard of being called the Hornets was the Quidditch team! Maybe it was just a coincidence, there were a lot of teams, maybe Jimena's favorite was so happens called the Hornets. Tori tried not to pay to much attention to it. Tori used Jimena's bathroom to change in, the jersey went down to her knees! She came out and the girls laughed at it's cut.

Tori had a real cool night. She'd learned about the other girls too. Crystal had originally come from Italy and had moved to England because rent was cheaper. Lindsey had been born in France and had never known English until she had moved here and started learning real slowly. Jimena had always lived here and she had admitted to Tori that at the age of ten she had been in a gang. She now regretted it and had stopped but now carried tattoo's of her gang days. Tori had told them about her mother dieing and about Becky and the way her father had changed. Jimena had offered her to just stay at her grandmother's apartment with her. Tori wanted to but what if Becky called the police on her? She told Jimena she'd think about it.

That night Tori didn't fall asleep until 2:00 in the morning. It had been such a great night that Tori didn't want to go to sleep, she thought that when she'd wake up she'd wake up back at home and realize it had all been a dream. But soon Tori feel under the control of sleep and so did the girls.


	13. Dreams Do Come True?

Tori was cornered. There was nowhere else to go. A tear rolled down her scratched face. "Please, don't do this. You're my friend, since we were kids. Don't do this, I can't leave yet," Tori pleaded to the man in the black cloat. He was hooded and his wand was out on her. "I-I'm sorry Tori. I h-have to," a voice whimpered under the hood.

_The man in the cloak began to pull off his hood, she'd see his face, then she'd know who! But her body was screaming at her to run. Not under her control, she hurled herself at the man, knocking him over. She ran past him, praying that she could run far enough away from him…_

Tori gasped and shot upward. The room wasn't her's! Where was she? She scrambled up searching around frantically. Three other bodies lay next to her, who were they? She was starting to freak out before she remembered last night. Jimena, Lindsey, and Crystal. She'd went to their house, stayed the night. And that dream! Why was she having these dreams? What was happening in them? In every one of her dreams a man had been chasing her, and she knew who that man was. But every time she'd start to realize who it was she'd awake. Just like her last dreams her memory of the terrible nightmare was slipping away and every time she tried to grasp it and remember it would shove away from her.

Everything from last night and the dream was clashing all into her head at the same time. She remembered the girls kindness and where she was and what she was doing last night. She laid back down, tired from her frantic start, maybe these dreams were warnings? Maybe they were premonitions? Could she be seeing the future? And if so was she witnessing one of her friends betray her? In the middle of her thoughts a tapping came from Jimena's window.

She looked up and her jaw dropped. Four owls stood outside the window, all hooting to be let in. Tori tiptoed to the window and opened it trying not to wake he girls. She opened the window and the owls fluttered in and landed on Jimena's bed. Tori groaned and glanced at the girls checking to see if the woke up, but they still were fast asleep except for Lindsey rolling over in her sleep. An owl approached her and stuck out it's leg for her. She carefully undid the letter and ripped open the envelope. It was Tori's school list. She had two new books to collect and new potion supply. That wasn't so bad. She was about to take the envelope from the other owl but it refused to give it to her. She sighed, she'd deal with the others then with that one. She went to the other owl but it refused to give the letter to her too as did the other. This baffled Tori, an owl had never refused to give a letter to it's owner.

Tori glanced down at the envelope that one of the owls were protecting. On the envelope read: **_Crystal Hemma_. **Tori gasped but clamped her hand over her mouth. Why would an owl deliver mail to a muggle? There was only one explanation, Crystal was a witch. Tori looked at the others quickly before the owls would pull away, they read: **Jimena Fuentes** and **Lindsey Broacher.** Tori leaned against the wall and thought for a long time.

After about twenty minutes of thinking Crystal woke up, she stretched and yawned before she got up and walked towards Tori, her eyes apparently too tired to see clearly. "Ahhh…g-good m-m-morning, sleep g-good?" Crystal yawned.

"Not so good, plus I got woken up by _these_," Tori said. Crystal rubbed her eyes and squinted at the owls, it took a few moments before Crystal's eyes turned huge and she scurried to the owls trying to shoe them away.

"It's ok Crystal I know who you are?" Tori yelled over the screeching owls. Jimena and Lindsey woke up and were staring at the scene with horror. Tori guessed that they thought she was a muggle and had seen too much.

"You…you do?" Crystal asked even more horrified. "Yeh, I do-I'm one." Tori held up her letter showing them her name on the envelope. "_Ninguna manera,"_ Jimena gasped from behind Crystal, her mouth slightly open.

"_Dieu nous aident." _Lindsey's eyes were the size of moons. Her hair was sticking up in every direction.

"I go to Hogwarts! I'm gunna go into my fourth year!" By the way they still were looking at her they apparently still thought she was a muggle. "Look!" She ripped open the letter and read. "Dear **_Tori Gonzales!_** See? My name's even on it!" She showed them the letter.

"So you're a _bruja_ too?" Jimena whispered still shaken up. She pushed back her curly black hair and grabbed her letter off the bed.

"Then how come we've never seen you around? We didn't even recognize you," Crystal said. She blushed embarrassed at her words, Tori guessed that there group was popular.

"Hmm…Fourth year eh? We're goin' into our fifth this year," Lindsey said. She also grabbed her envelope.

"You never heard of the _El Thres?" _ Jimena asked. All three of the girls stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Well it sounds familiar. But I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. I just hang around," Tori said flushing.

"Hey I remember you! You hang around with those _individuos_ _blancos_ and that _resistente gabacho_," Jimena said laughing slightly. "Oh yeh! You changed our look didn't you? You used to look all _par assez_," Lindsey said while turning pale at her words. Tori guessed it wasn't good whatever Lindsey called her.

"But not anymore!" Crystal butted in. "You look a lot better. You look really _caldo_ now." This didn't make Tori feel any better but at least she was some what noticed.

"Well I guess we'll have to call ourselves _El Cuatro_ now," Jimena laughed. Lindsey and Crystal laughed along to and after a moment of thinking so did Tori. Tori couldn't really imagine being in ANOTHER group. First she'd been with the guys. then she went with Lily and her friends, then with Valon, now with these girls? Was she ever going to stick?

"Let's go! Now that things are _mas recto_ now, let's get some fresh air," Jimena said getting up and stretching.

"yeh let's get outta here, I've had to much excitement for just a morning!" Lindsey said yawning.

The girls got up and got dressed. Tori didn't have anything to wear except for her clothes from last night. Jimena gave her a black strapless top and a mini skirt to wear. Tori didn't feel comfortable with these clothes but Jimena recommended them and also gave her black high-heel sandals. Tori had refused but Jimena had threatened to let her walk around barefoot if she didn't wear them. Lindsey had offered to do her make up but Tori really didn't want a punked out look.

"Ah don't worry! I don't usually wear makeup like last night. Crystal does though," Lindsey snickered as she applied dark red lipstick. Crystal looked up from her mirror and glared at Lindsey. Lindsey was right, Crystal was putting on the same makeup as she had worn yesterday!

"Come here, let me do you," Jimena said waving for her to come over. "Why do you wanna do me so bad?" "Cus I just love corrupting a _Buena muchacha_," Jimena laughed.

It took the girls an hour to do themselves and took Tori even longer. Jimena had applied red-hot lipstick to Tori lips and red eye shadow on the top and bottom of her lids. Jimena had also wanted to perm Tori's hair but Crystal had complained that it would take way to long. So Jimena just curled her hair with a small iron. When Jimena had finally let Tori look at herself. She gasped.

Her looks were amazing, her mini skirt made her look a little bit (in her opinion) like a slut, but what dazzled her was her face. Her face had never looked so beautiful. When she had first seen Jimena she'd thought she was a goddess and could go with the look, but that wasn't true. She couldn't wait to show herself of and to see the look on the guys' and Valon's faces! Most of her only wanted to look like this for today, she could get some spark out of this look, but she wouldn't stay like this.

"Well? What do you think of my _obra maestra?"_ Jimena laughed. Tori laughed faintly, still staring at her reflection. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and walked out with the rest of the girls.

2 Days Later

Tori had had a good day and a bad day while she had been with the girls. The first had been a good day. She had gotten guy's attention but she hadn't been really interested. She went dancing with the girls and even had a glass of Firewhiskey that Lindsey had stolen from Hogsmeade. The Firewhiskey had really knocked her over and almost the whole night she was up barfing.

The next day had been terrible. Tori had had to deal with a hang over while the other girls laughed and while they had been walking down the streets Tori had run into her dad and Becky. Tori's dad and hollered and Becky had screamed about how worried they had been and what she thought she was doing. Jimena had tried to step in but was screamed at by Becky. Tori had almost been dragged away by her dad before she had tugged away and the four of them ran for it.

After her run-in she had decided to call it quits. She would never win back her dad from Becky's clutches and she would never be loved the same again. She would always be cast aside with Becky by his side smirking. She went back to her house while they were at work and collected everything she had. She had cried during the whole event. When she had had to pack away the pictures Tori had almost considered staying. When she was packed she left a long note expressing her feelings and her pains and how she couldn't stay.

Night Before Hogwarts

Tori had adjusted to staying at Jimena's and trying to understand Carmen. Tori now had a good Spanish tongue-not perfect but good. She had changed the look Jimena had given her but she still looked dazzling.

Tori lay with Jimena, the two looking over what they had bought at Diagon Alley. Jimena was twirling her black hair with her finger while Tori read her new Transfiguration book.

"_Esto es estupido!"_ "Stupid McGonagall! You know how much detention I have this year? She just sent me the letter! _Esa ballena de la perra!"_ Jimena cursed. "She has no idea why I had to steal some of her stash! I needed it to pass!"

Tori looked up from her book and laughed. "Well maybe if you would've been quieter you wouldn't have been caught!" Tori laughed.

"We're not all as brave as you _Audaz,"_ Jimena sneered back.

Tori frowned.

"Will you stop calling me that? I didn't do anything except be a coward," she said scowling. She really didn't want to talk about the subject.

"Well you weren't a coward for walking out _chica,_ you did the right thing. Your dad doesn't deserve you," Jimena said nudging her comfortingly. Tori sighed, her deepest wish was for her father to have never met Becky and to still be with her _living_ mother. But that was far away from a slight chance and Tori had given up and her wish had become a fantasy.

There was a time I was happy in my life.

_There was I time I believed I'd live forever._

_There was a time when I prayed to Jesus Christ._

_There was a time I had a mother it was nice._

"I just wish things would be the way they had used to be. I know my mum would never have let my dad be this way. Becky has just…changed him…" Tori whispered. Tori thought of the times with her father and mother. The times they had laughed with her, the times when she was told she was loved.

_Oh mother why aren't you here with me?_

_After the things that you have seen._

_I'm trying hard to dry my tears._

_Yes father you know_

_I'm not so free._

"I'm sorry. I sometimes wish I could remember my mom. The closest thing I have of her is her pictures," Jimena said shrugging. Tori wasn't quite listening to her, she was still focusing on her long lost memories.

I've got to give it up 

_Find someone that loves me_

_I've got to let it go_

_Find someone that I can care for._

"…I sometimes think I should just find a lover, ya know? Then I could be happy," Jimena continued. Tori snapped out of her thoughts. "Wha-? Oh yeh, that's what we all need," she said.

"Ya know? That's gunna be my goal! I'm gunna get me a fine _vato_!" Jimena squealed. Tori grinned. "Yeh…yeh that is a good idea. That's gunna be my goal too," Tori said, grinning mischievously…

**Thanks for reviewing, I think I lost Vixen, Padfoot's Sidekick, and Piper13. PLEASE COME BACK! But thank you to those who _did _review:**

**_Rowan_: Thanks so much for reviewing Rowan! It's so good to know I have more reviewers! And I know, Valon is very handsome! Review more!**

**_J'aime les Pingouins:_ Thanks for the tip. I hope this chapter is better with the speaking. Please review more!**


End file.
